Dream Machine
The Dream MachineJillian Holtzmann (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3" (2017) (Comic p.19). Jillian Holtzmann says: "I'm calling it the Dream Machine." is a device Jillian Holtzmann invented to save the world from Doctor Kruger. History After failing to stop Doctor Kruger a second time, Erin Gilbert went first and admitted she was more afraid to see Holtzmann unwilling to overcome a challenge than her own fear of bees. Holtzmann started laughing. She clarified she was laughing at her fear, not her, but the others weren't catching on. Holtzmann clarified someone's fear was dumb to someone else and the reason they lost was the specificity. She theorized it could free them, too, and was ready to get back to work. Kevin Beckman was used as a test subject after he promised to be very quiet. She bypassed aspects of the device so Kevin wouldn't wet himself.Jillian Holtzmann (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #3" (2017) (Comic p.19). Jillian Holtzmann says: "Had to or he'd be wetting himself right now." The Dream Machine gave mixed results but through a freak discovery, Holtzmann learned it made perfect scrambled eggs. It still had a long way to go. Holtzmann tested the machine on Abby and Erin but couldn't perfect the dream merge function completely. She also made some scrambled eggs with the machine and had them eat them to keep up their strength. Holtzmann believed controlling their dreams in the Nightmare-Scape was the key to stopping Doctor Kruger. She hovered around the need for a common memory between the four of them, something buried that wasn't easily accessible and attached with guilt or shame. Holtzmann believed they could then find each other in the Nightmare-Scape.Jillian Holtzmann (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.9). Jillian Holtzmann says: "What we need is a common memory so that we can find each other. Somthing shared and something traumatic."Jillian Holtzmann (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.9). Jillian Holtzmann says: "Traumatic is maybe the wrong word... I need something buried. Something from our pasts that's not easily accessible. Even better if it has guilt or shame attached to it... we bury that stuff deepest." She circled back to memory implants but the others declined. Abby wouldn't do it a second time. The situation reminded Holtzmann about an incident at St. Paul's Chapel in her teenage years. The others couldn't believe it and they all realized they were there the same night of Friday the 13th when St. Paul's got partially blown up. They suited up and headed out for the Empire State Building once again. The Ghostbusters were outfitted with head bands made with the Dream Machine technology. As they confronted Kruger at the Empire State Building again, Holtzmann prompted everyone to activate their neural connections. The Ghostbusters were split up in the Nightmare-Scape again but focused on their shared memory of St. Paul's Chapel and reunited then severely weakened Kruger, forcing them all back to the real world. Trivia *On page 16 of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #5, the Ghostbusters are no longer wearing the Dream Machine head bands in the real world. Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 References Gallery ErinGilbertIDW51.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 ErinGilbertIDW52.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 AbbyYatesIDW45.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 DreamMachineATC02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 DreamMachineATC03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 DreamMachineATC04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #4 JillianHoltzmannIDW98.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #5 PattyTolanIDW47.jpg|As seen in Answer The Call Issue #5 AbbyYatesIDW51.jpg|As seen in Answer The Call Issue #5 ErinGilbertIDW58.jpg|As seen in Answer The Call Issue #5 Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment